Strange Occurances
by Fazier123
Summary: Very subtle links to lost girl but only through the fae world. Two girls meet under strange circumstances and find both comfort and secrets within each others arms. Will they be able to overcome the many obstacles that appear in front of them or will they fall at the first hurdle? They may also be a couple of links to the show with the occasional appearance of main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange occurrences**

Chapter 1:

When I first laid eyes on her I knew we were in for a roller coaster ride together. She treated me like a human being and was the first one to make me feel… alive. What can I say? She was perfect in every way but we couldn't be together and it still kills me everyday.

I didn't believe in love but she was the only exception. We spoke through a crisis of my own, I couldn't handle the problem and lets just say she was the light at the end of the tunnel. We spoke ever since then, about her, about me. We connected. I dunno it always felt real because of her and she opened my eyes to something I could not fore see.

My heart melts every time I'm around her but I pick myself up and shove myself in her direction in hope for a was beautiful and not to mention out of my league but that never stopped me from trying. If you're anything like me, people don't show an interest in you but you still try in hope. I just knew she was one of a kind and I would have done anything to be with her.

It would never work, we were both girls and circumstances prevented me from coming clean with the way I felt. I had sinned in the name of God but if all God can do is punish me in the afterlife for this beautiful sin then so be it. Even thinking about her gives me butterflies and hardens my throat. I just wish something would happen between us, anything!

A few days later I met her in person at a place which resembled our first ever meeting and shes always there on certain days. I wore my casual clothes (I have a poor dress sense) as did she but she looked… radiant. There we were talking again about common interests and annoyances and I just couldn't break away from her glorious smile. Her aura almost beckoned me to come closer. I couldn't let what was in front of me go and I refused to.

We locked lips for a second until she pulled away finishing my fantasy forever. If she didn't like me back she would lose everything and I would lose my heart. After the break, she was cool about it and we sat on the grass and continued to talk as if nothing had happened. I'd screwed it up, of course she didn't like me, I mean who would.

We talked for a good half hour until she acknowledged what had happened and simply asked 'how long have you felt like this?' I was gonna make up a lie to make it seem less weird but my mouth opened without hesitation and said 'ever since I laid eyes on you I just knew there was something but I didn't know if you felt the same so I held back.'

She smiled and couldn't stop blushing 'I'm flattered, completely and utterly flattered. I never knew you liked me like that, well not entirely anyways' she said with the biggest grin on her face. Her smile was so beautiful I died of love every time she smiled in my direction.

She seriously couldn't like me she smiled with everyone but somehow it felt... different. I got lost every time we spoke, did I over analyse a smile? Seriously you're better than this! She has morals she can't like you there's just no way.

'I'm sorry it's so out of the blue but I couldn't hold it in much longer and now that this sorta thing is accepted I went for it. I'm tired of people judging me by the way I look, I think it's time people looked at my heart not my sexuality.' I revealed in hope she'd understand.

'I don't understand you're so different to anyone I've ever met but have you always liked other girls?' She said confused beyond belief. 'Yes i always have and probably always will.'

She smiled but bigger this time and I locked lips with her for the last time knowing nothing would come from it. 'I understand' she said to me. She then forced her beautifully shaped lips onto my fragile ones. I was shocked but I didn't want it to end, so I pushed it on further and before I knew it we were rolling in the grass. I never felt so complete in my life.

'But I thought we couldn't do this because...' She put her finger gently across my lips signalling silence and I didn't dare disagree. 'Is this a dream? Pinch me if it is' I said through my barricaded lips and she did as I asked. She then said 'you talk too much, just right now, in this moment forget who we are and what we've done and kiss me.'

I was not going to turn that offer down, she was right this can't happen again but right now I'm hers and she's mine. We rolled about in the grass for minutes, hours, just fooling around with each other, our lips barely breaking in the entirety of the time we were together.

She was perfect, I worshipped her, her body was a temple compared to my body which I liked to call a shanty town. I couldn't stop she was a drug which I was addicted to and had been for so long but now I could act on that.

Her emerald green eyes completed my deep blue ones she was so beautiful I couldn't resist. It progressed over time and my high-top shoes touched her elegantly designed converse. 'Come back to my place' she said sucking in air after our never ending kisses. I confidently replied with 'I thought you would never ask.'

She grabbed my hand and we ran back to hers which was literally just round the corner and we entered her house out of breath but that didn't stop us. As soon as the door closed the making out continued getting harder and more indulgent every second. Her strawberry lipstick became faded over time but her perfume stayed as dominant as before.

She pushed me against the wall and forced deadly kisses onto my lips but I couldn't resist even if my life depended on it. I wanted her so bad and now that I had her I was not letting go anytime soon. The perfect curves of her body became intertwined with mine as this passionate warfare continued.

She forced me closer and closer to the bedroom but I pulled us away from it knowing it couldn't happen for her sake. We came into the lounge as we pushed each other around the walls and eventually onto the sofa. I broke away and said 'this can't happen it will ruin you, I just can't do that to you' she kissed my neck as soft moans left my bruised lips. I continued with what power I had left in me 'this can't happen'

We both said at the same time 'but I can't resist' she smiled at our synchronised reaction. We broke away from each other for seconds until the magnetism returned to our bodies and forced us together. We took turns kissing each others necks, hands, arms and lips. I fell back into the sofa taking her down with me as the sensation continued.

No. No. This can't happen and I won't let it for her sake, she can either lose me or her life and although I loved her I couldn't just let her throw her life away over a useless mutt like me. With one final kiss which I hoped would never end, I found enough strength to pull away from her and before I ran out of the house I whispered 'I'm sorry'

I didn't hear from her for days and it was probably best to be honest but we couldn't avoid each other for ever. I let it slide for those few days hanging with my mates but this time I was acting like the depressive one and everyone noticed and started asking questions until I ran out of there full belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 days after my glorious unity, I went to the place that it all had started and sat on the bench rather than the grass. I didn't do anything other than feed the pigeons and think of her. Many people passed me by that day not uttering a word to my face but many behind my back.

Then there she was I didn't spot her at first neither did she see me. She seemed so alone and that just made everything worse and i couldn't approach her so I simply stood up and began to walk in the other direction. Then I made the mistake of walking too fast past her and then she saw me.

I ran after that, as far as I could and every step was a knife in my chest. Until I turned round and spotted a couple of gang members coming up to me with actual knives and guns in hand. They screeched at me to get down on the ground and empty my pockets and I refused to do so. They became agitated by my lack of fear from their bullying kind of tactic.

Then there was a gunshot fired next to my foot from one of the masked offenders and I didn't even flinch. Then another member came at me with a butterfly knife. 'You really shouldn't have done that' I glanced at them. Catching the knife of the attacker I disarmed him rendering him useless. With super speed I dodged every bullet in my direction and caught one in my teeth the spat it out saying 'got anything else I'm still hungry' at that point they ran off never to be seen again well at least not today.

I turned and started to walk in the direction of my house until I spotted someone on the floor clearly wounded by one of the dodged bullets. None other than her, 'god dammit I really didn't want to have to do this' I grabbed her wounded arm with a lot of pressure until the bullet left her body. When I removed my hands the wound had gone along with the bullet.

She had fainted and I hoped she didn't see my little display. After all that, I picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital and quickly laid her on a gurney. I knew she was going to be fine but she could have got a concussion at the least. I turned my back on her until my hand warmed up to the sensitivity of touch. I looked back for a fraction of a second to see her grabbing my hand but she was not conscious.

I tried to walk away but every time I did she put more pressure on my hand and my arm began to hurt. I shouted to a nurse to get her some help and eventually they came round the corner. They took her into a private room for examination and I had to wait outside. Once they finished they let me inside and asked me a few questions 'how do you know her?'

'I don't know her properly anyway.'

'Do you have any idea how this happened?'

'Truthfully,no' I lied 'I just saw her on the ground and reacted to it.'

'Lastly what is your relationship to the patient?'

I hesitated before answering with 'nothing major, shes one of my teachers at school.'

After that they let me sit with her for a while until she woke up. At first she was confused and I told her to sit up slowly and she did as I commanded. 'You're hurt!' She screeched 'but that's impossible you dodged all of their bullets!' I sighed now knowing she'd seen everything. 'Yes I did' I replied.

'Well then how it there one in your arm?' She said concerned for me.

'I dodged every bullet but yours, one hit you and I dealt with it.'

She looked shocked as she realised there was no wound where she was supposedly shot and then she stared at me in awe. 'Chill out, I'll explain to you later right now you get some rest.'

'I will when that thing is out of your arm!' She retorted.

'And it will be I'm just going to sort it out now.'

'Go on prove it to me then!'

'You really don't want to see how I deal with it.'

'Yes I do I want to know you will be fine afterward.'

'Fine you asked for it' I said with pain in my throat. I put the blinds up in the room for some privacy and took my shirt of to then sit on the visitors chair. 'What are you doing?' She said confused. I replied with 'dealing with it.'

I popped my arm out and screamed in pain from it but I had to get a better look at it to pull the bullet out. I grabbed the tweezers at the end of her bed and began investigating the wound. It took a couple of minutes and a lot of screeches but I finally pulled it out and wrapped it up in my shirt. I violently popped my arm back into its socket and screamed for the last painful time.

She stared at me crying from the thought of me hurting myself. I laid back in the chair and took a deep breath until I looked back at her again. 'Your arm its..' I nodded as the wound started to fade away but the scar remained as a reminder. 'Lets just say I'm one of a kind' I forced out of my aching body.

'Well I already knew that. Are we ever going to talk about it? We can't avoid each other for the rest of our lives.' She said. I didn't know what to do so I just came out with it 'there's nothing to talk about.'

'Theres everything to talk about! Starting with why you left me alone at my house, and stuck thinking about what I'd done wrong.' She retorted.

I lowered my head because of that, I felt ashamed of leaving her after all of that. I loved her, I really did and I couldn't bare to look at her in the face because of what I've put her through, today and the other day.

'You did nothing wrong, there was a choice hurt you now by leaving you or hurt you later by ruining your life. I made the choice for you.' I sighed.

'It wasn't your choice to make. I know this shouldn't happen but we can make it work if you're willing to do so.'

I nodded, smiling furiously at her. 'When do they release you?' I said curiously grabbing her health report. '2 hours, its such a long wait!' I smiled trying to crack a joke. She stared at me and just smiled.

'So the bullet are you going to tell me how all of that worked?'

'Well long story short I took your pain and put it into my body stopping any harm coming to you. I was desperate and well let's just say a couple of inches to the left and I couldn't have done anything.'

'Do you know how it works?

'So what is your blood type?''

'I was hoping to find someone who can give me the answer to that one. Ever since I was little doctors told me I had a chemical imbalance and a unique blood type and I was the only one who had ever had this. I figured out my blood type but chemical imbalance required a professional chemist.'

'They never got the chance to name it but I took the initiative to name it the BOA blood. Well I was the only one with it so i figured it was my right.'

'BOA as in all the blood types mixed together?'

'Partially yes but also BOA is the first half of boa constrictor and shows how deadly my blood is if used incorrectly. It can be helpful too if I were to donate blood I must use three separate bags to contain the blood as each type separates according to pressure. When they are sealed my blood regenerates over time and half a cup of blood can turn into three blood bags in minutes sometimes seconds.'

'But chemical imbalance, I can help you with that after all I am a chemistry teacher. I have a lab at the back of my house we can take a look if you want.'

I smiled getting up out of my seat, my arm didn't hurt as much but the pain was still there. I started to stare out of the window and said 'where does this all go now, you know about me you can't tell anyone. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't like me anymore.' I sighed and sat back down until my eyes rolled back into their sockets and I was dead asleep.

I woke up to what seemed like an empty room until I turned to find her presence once again. I looked up at her and smiled and began to get up out of my seat until I was knocked back by an unbearable pain. 'We have to get to yours now!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were a five minute drive away until I fainted in her car. I woke myself up this time but we were in her house, I was laid across an examination table and told not to move.

'Miss your into some seriously kinky shit huh?' I said out of breath winking at her and she laughed and winked back. 'Do you get this often?' She asked concerned. I nodded 'but not this bad.' She grabbed a syringe and drew some blood away from my body and examined it thoroughly. She looked at me almost as happy as I were to see her for the first time. 'What?' I asked.

'Oh nothing it's just a couple of days ago I never knew and now I can't imagine things any other way.'

I blushed beckoning her to come over to me and she did and she walked over to my head and leaned over and kissed me. It hurt but I didn't dare squeal over the pain. 'I wanted to ask you out to a party with me and my mates and don't worry they will have no clue who you are.' She nodded straight after 'are you asking me out on a date?'

'No not at all I just felt sorry for ya.' I said making her smile again. 'You wouldn't happen to have brought my bag in from the car would you?'

She went into the other room giving me my good old school bag. 'In the front pocket there is a box listed stationary could you give it to me? You're the best' I said as she passed me the box. I opened it slowly not to waste it's contents. There was a small liquor bottle in it 'what are you doing drinking at this age?' She retorted

'What are you doing dating your students?' I winked. 'Cool it it's got my meds in there' she sighed with relief. After a while the pain dulled and I got up of the table just realising I still didn't have a top on. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a fresh shirt and put it on quickly.

She turned to me and said 'nice shirt' and continued saying 'I'm totes into you is a fitting shirt for the occasion' she then turned back to the microscope.

'I can change it if you want or do one better' I floated over to her and kissed her neck. She turned round and kissed me for a couple of minutes until breaking. 'Wait a second' she said turning back to her equipment.

'I guess I'll keep my clothes on then.'

'Lets not make that a habit' I looked at her surprised 'what I'm just saying. Anyways look at this!' I stared intently into the microscope analysing it. 'My bloods attacking itself B,O and A are fighting for dominance.'

'How did you notice that so quickly?'

'I saw it in your eyes.' flirting with her and finished it off with a wink.

'You're so stupid!' She jokingly said. I grabbed her again this time tugging at her inner thigh as she moaned gently after multiple soft kisses. 'This weekend my place at half seven for the party. My dad won't be there but booze will be. You're my personal VIP!'

'Oh, you bet I'll be there'

After that we hung out for a while, watched tv, played games and talked until I had to go home because it was getting late.

'Ill see you this weekend!' I said whilst waltzing up to the door but before I left we shared one last kiss with one another and this time it wouldn't be the last.

The weekend was only a couple of days after that but time seemed to go by so slowly but half seven eventually came. She wasn't the first to turn up but wasn't the last either. Strands of people came in over time as I began to worry if she would ever turn up. Surely the bell rang and I raced to the door to see her dressed up so beautifully I felt ashamed to stand next to her.

We chilled out in different groups sometimes coming over to talk to one another to make it less obvious. Until someone shouted 'seven minutes in heaven! Everyone get into groups of 6 and put a personal item in a hat. Will you be lucky and get 7 minutes in heaven or 7 minutes in hell.'

I ran into a group with a bunch of mates and she rolled up to the group as well as we were missing a person. There were 4 girls and 2 guys in our group and the picker was determined by the rest of the group and shocker it was me, they always do this. I left the room as everyone put a personal item into the hat so that I couldn't cheat.

I re-entered the room after five minutes to be given a hat with a feather, a small bouncy ball, a ring, a pen and a necklace. I knew in an instant what to pick and grabbed the necklace quicker than a flash. 'So who's is the necklace?' I said as one hand raised and of course it was her as I'd seen it around her neck earlier.

'Right you lot 7 minutes in heaven, pick a room and stay in it for seven minutes. Remember don't kiss and tell!'

We all left racing towards different rooms to get the most comfortable space. I ran like a bolt to the kitchen but grabbed some bean bags on the way as she followed closely behind. The doors were locked all around the house until we heard: 'your seven minutes start now you kinky lot'

I pulled my phone out, set a timer and locked the door from the inside. I turned to her and said 'let's not waste it' I ran at her pushing her against the counter and kissing her ferociously. I pulled her up onto the counter and kissed her neck until finally taking my top off. I was ready, I needed her she was coursing through my body like a drug. She whispered in my ear 'take me, I need you inside of me.' I nodded and opened the counter draw to reveal a previously planted strap-on ready for this moment.

I took the rest of my clothes off quickly and she did the same with her clothes as I put it on. 5 minutes left as I began to fondle her perfectly shaped breasts and started licking her out receiving moans of pleasure from the secondary party. I continued for a good few minutes giving her more pleasurable moments of ecstasy. We moved from the counter to the nicely laid out bean bags on the floor for a different perspective of pleasure.

I would have kept following that method if she hadn't grabbed me and said 'I need you inside me, fill my pussy with that hard dick of yours!' Without hesitation I slid my hard fake dick into her tight pussy and started thrusting like there was no tomorrow. I started slow and barely penetrated her pussy but she kept moaning for more and I gradually increased speed and depth. It wasn't just pleasurable for her but for me to every thrust made me wetter and wetter for her. I kissed her as I thrusted deep in her pussy giving her more and more pleasure by the second.

My alarm rang and our time was up and we weren't nearly finished. Someone came knocking on the door shouting 'are you guys alright in there?' I quickly replied with 'don't worry the lock had just gotten jammed and well be out in a jiffy.'

I had planned all of this, the strap-on in the kitchen, 7 minutes in heaven and putting all the tools in the kitchen so no one could disturb us. I was so proud of myself for being so organised for this.

I started to rub her now throbbing clit making various shapes to fill her with so much pleasure it was unbearable. We were way past our time limit but I didn't care as I continued to put my cock further and further into her. She started moaning 'yes, yes, yes rub your fat cock on my g-spot!' I did as I grinded her pussy so hard I almost came instantly and I could see she was pretty close to as well.

She whispered in my ear 'lets cum together.' I nodded as I continued to thrust. My dick was so high up in her she was so close to cumming all over it.'I'm ready' she said screeching moans of pleasure. One more thrust and we came together and she orgasmed so hard her tight pussy wrapped around my fake dick as I kept thrusting for on going pleasure. We moaned together for at least a couple of minutes from our first sexual encounter as we orgasmed. I couldn't stop thrusting into her, I needed this and so I thrusted once again so deep into her pussy she came again and started screaming my name in ecstasy.

We kissed, rolling about over the bean bags complimenting each other constantly.

'We best get dressed before anyone suspects anything' i nodded in agreement with her.

'Ill go out back and come through the front to unlock the door supposedly. Ok?'

I used the other kitchen door to get outside and climbed over the fence and back to the front of the house. I knocked on the door and someone answered immediately.

'Dude we thought you were in trouble!'

'No bro the door just got locked and jammed. I couldn't open it from the inside so I climbed out the window to have a bash at it on the outside.'

He totally bought it as I pulled a screwdriver out of my pocket and tried to unlock the door. A good five minutes later it did and revealed a very tidy kitchen and a very hot woman.

She stayed for a bit longer as we glanced at each other repeatedly for the rest of the party. Finally, she came up to me and said 'what a great party maybe we should do it again sometime?' She guided me to the front door as we shared a kiss of the lovers and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It came to Wednesday and I was so bored out of my mind in school that I skipped a lesson. I search for her all across the school hoping she was in a free lesson. I got to S3 and there she was at her desk typing on the computer in an empty classroom. I walked in and sat down in front of her.

'Alright miss?'

'I guess you could say that' she said with a wicked smile on her face.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin and our lips pressed together. She pulled away almost instantaneously. 'What are you doing you're going to get me fired!'

'I couldn't resist I'm sorry'

A prep worker walked in and miss acted as if we were talking about sciency stuff and I went along with it. 'When can I next see you huh? It doesn't have to be at a party you know.' I flirted with her.

'One day we will do it in here you know. Ill make sure of it' she said whilst biting her lip.

'You know it wont happen you're a teacher what if we get caught?'

She stood up from her chair and walked around the table to meet my gaze and suggested 'no one will catch us after hours?' She grabbed my shirt and forced me forward into a kiss which broke after a few seconds as a sudden noise rang in our ears.

'What was that?' She said in a jumpy tone.

'I'll have a look, stay here.'

'You can't go alone! What if you get hurt?'

I smiled at her and shared 'You know that's not an issue.'

'That will never stop me from worrying.'

'Don't say something your not ready to sign up for. I wont be long I promise.' I ran towards the classroom door to follow the sound. It was different, unlike anything I had ever heard before and it was worth an investigation.

As i turned the corner i saw a group of kids ganging up on a lone teen and approaching ready for a fight. The lone boy was outnumbered and out of his league and i jumped in immediately between the gang and the defenseless boy.

'Oy, back off!' I said ferociously to the leader of the bullies. 'Are you new around here, cuz not only are you actin like a massive twat but i've never seen you before and i'm the observant kind!'

He seemed unmoved by my bark and if he didn't back off i would have to use my bite. Some of his minions backed off as i knew them and they know not to mess around whilst i'm about. 'Well your friends got the gist! Now move away before this gets out of hand!'

Although some of the gang had ran off i was still left with 4 members, all of which seemed year 9 and above and outmatched. These guys were not backing down and started to approach and thats when i realised the leader was not from this school and seemed almost in his late twenties.

He reached into his pocket and i turned to the kid and yelled 'RUN!' He ran toward the exit and it left me with a bunch of goons. Two of them were armed with butterfly knives and approaching fast and at this point i growled and went for the side ones who were almost completely defenseless.

Striking the two with multiple punches and kicks the smallest of the two fell to the ground and started to crawl away, at this point i turned to the other one and saw him ready to strike. I grabbed his head and shoved it out the door and locked it. As i was close to the other accessible door i took the opportunity to lock that one too.

'Now then, whose first?'

The side man ran at me, butterfly knife in hand and lunged of course missing me massively. I kicked his leg and continued by punching the inner arm and the knife came free from his grip which i then caught and threw violently at the wall. That was know out of mind, nothing is getting that free.

'So, i'm left with you, the leader of the group but seems to be unable to talk naturally. Who sent you? Answer me this and no harm will come to you.'

I waited a few and shouted 'One last chance!'

He turned and said 'What… are you?'

I turned to face him and informed him 'Your worst nightmare' I bared my teeth showing a full set of fangs as my eyes turned deep red. I ran at him and bit him, took his head clean off. It was only then i realised she was watching in fear, from horror of what i'd done.

The door she was behind was locked and for good reason, it only was a matter of time until she saw my true form, until she saw… me. I opened the other door and fled immediately. I wasn't returning anytime soon.


End file.
